


青鸟非鸟 A Bluebird in the Eye of Moon

by LiliannaLulu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu





	青鸟非鸟 A Bluebird in the Eye of Moon

第一张纸条：“老师在家吗？” 

第二张纸条：“我就在老师楼下。” 

“老师如果不下楼开门的话，我会一直等下去的。” 

门缝里塞进了第三张纸条。 

卡卡西用余光瞟见上面的内容，走到窗边稍微拉开了窗帘，外面正飘着纷纷扬扬的雪，在地上打了薄薄一层白霜。楼下，他家门口的台阶上，站着黑色短发的少年，他正伸出戴着手套的手往掌心哈气，然后把手套捂在了被冻得通红的耳朵上。少年大半张脸都埋在围巾里，只露出两只墨亮的圆眼，望着前方的路灯发呆。 

暮色还没有那么深，但是天要就暗了。远处稀疏的树林上空徘徊着一群低翔的青鸟，不知哪里传来乌鸦断断续续的嘶叫。路边的小花圃里有三株生机勃勃的向日葵，但它们不久就要被雪压弯了腰，雪会堆积在花盘上，令柔嫩的花枝不堪重负。 

……为什么向日葵在冬季盛放？为什么本该迁徙的候鸟们在大雪中盘旋？ 

卡卡西一产生这些问题，头盖骨就剧烈地刺痛起来，让他无法再思考下去。 

他从衣帽架上拿起一件衣服。 

 

一楼的大门一打开，冽风就夹着雪片争先恐后地往屋子里钻，少年听到开门的声音，马上转过身来。 

他笑了，露出一边的虎牙：“卡卡西老师，我就知道你在。” 

卡卡西把外套披在了他身上，侧身让少年进门。 

“我说过没有什么事的话不用来找我，”关上门后，他淡淡地说。 

这个十六七岁的少年叫阿飞，和带土长得一模一样，但因为年龄比带土小，看上去要更年轻些。与带土不一样的是，他右半边的脸上毫无缺陷，眉目英挺，笑容阳光。如果当年带土不曾在神物毗桥被石头压坏半个身体，长到十六七岁就该是阿飞的样子。 

阿飞叫他老师，是因为卡卡西曾经是指导他的担当上忍，但自从自己也取得上忍的资格后，有许多任务就不和卡卡西一道了。 

至于卡卡西还是阿飞的担当上忍那时候的事，他只要一试图回想，就立刻头痛欲裂，无法思索。 

“可是老师需要我。” 

少年的声音断了他的思绪，卡卡西没有理他，去厨房拿了个杯子，兑了一杯温水递给阿飞。 

阿飞接过水杯，对他露出了一个感激的笑容。屋内比外面热，他黑色短发上的雪花融化成水珠，颤巍巍地挂在发尖。 

卡卡西拿来一条干燥的毛巾，扔给他：“等雪小一点就回去。” 

“老师不留我在这过夜吗？”阿飞可怜兮兮地问，又黑又亮的眼珠闪烁着期待的光芒，“我还没有吃晚饭……” 

“吃饭可以，过夜不行。” 

“我可以睡在沙发上，”阿飞哀求说，“老师已经快半年没有单独见我了。” 

“我明天要出个ss级的任务，要离开村子很久，而且听说敌人很强……” 

卡卡西说：“你的写轮眼很厉害，就算出了什么事，至少保护自己不成问题。” 

“卡卡西老师真的一点都不担心吗？”阿飞的声音低落下去，眼圈有些泛红，“之前对卡卡西老师做的事，是我冒犯了，可是我真的很喜欢您……” 

卡卡西打开冰箱翻找食材的动作顿了顿，然后又若无其事地拿出一盒豆腐，一条鱼，两个装满了蔬菜沙拉的玻璃碗。 

他把鱼稍微清洗之后，搁到砧板上刮鳞。 

阿飞走到卡卡西背后，有些痴迷地看着他后颈细碎的银发。 

许久未与卡卡西老师两个人共处一室，少年觉得喉咙干渴，呼吸粗重。 

 

卡卡西感到两条手臂从背后伸过来，犹豫了一下，轻柔地圈住他的腰，紧接着年轻人温热的身体凑了上来。 

“您身上好凉，”阿飞比卡卡西矮大半个头，正好把脑袋抵着他的肩，他红着脸，鼓起勇气忐忑地问，“……老师也是对我有感觉的，对吗？” 

这个还未完全长开的孩子，不光五官和带土一模一样，性格也有七八分相似，开朗阳光，不服输，爱哭，乐于助人（尤其是老人），憧憬着火影。和少年带土不一样的是，阿飞似乎相当依赖卡卡西，这让他十分头疼，尤其是半年前当着自己的面捅破这份单纯的师生之情的窗户纸之后。 

卡卡西的呼吸变得凌乱急促，他定了定神，放下手中刮鱼的刀，说：“放手。” 

少年没有动，得寸进尺，将手伸到他两股间用掌心隔着裤子暧昧地磨蹭卡卡西的大腿内侧，挨近腹股沟的地方，感觉那里的温度迅速上去了。 

下一刻卡卡西就拽过少年的胳膊把他从自己身上扒了下来：“阿飞，我之前说得很清楚了。” 

卡卡西的语气和平常一样温和，他脸颊上浮着点红晕，但眼神是清明的，神情是严肃的。 

 

少年知道最后一次尝试也失败了，往后退了几步，把头低了下去，片刻之后再次抬起头来。他因为难过控制不好脸上的表情，但仍挤出了一个微笑。 

“……我知道了，对不起，”他说，“……对不起，卡卡西老师。” 

卡卡西叹了口气，揉了一把阿飞看似支棱，实则十分柔软的头发：“这次任务，自己当心。” 

 

后来阿飞吃过晚饭就走了，走之前，他已经差不多从被拒绝的低落情绪中恢复过来。 

“我看见冰箱里的牛奶快喝完了，老师要记得去买。” 

“头痛的话可以用我教您的方法按摩，还有尽量不要想过去的事情。” 

“卡卡西老师，照顾好自己，”黑色短发的少年眼神清澈，笑容明朗，“希望我能在您生日前完成任务回来村里。” 

“……”卡卡西说，“不早了，快回去吧。” 

银发上忍逃避似的移开了视线，再这样下去，面对和带土如此相似的阿飞，他怕自己真的会把持不住…… 

 

 

卡卡西回到家，在门口就看到客厅站着一个人，他一下子从刚才的情绪中挣脱出来，警觉地去摸腿侧武器套里的苦无。 

但看清那个人的样子后，戒备的气势就一下子消失得无影无踪。 

卡卡西睁大了眼睛，瞳孔骤缩，怔怔地望着半张脸遮掩在兜帽之下的人：“你……” 

 

他想起来了，见到带土的瞬间，就什么都想起来了。 

他瞒着火影，孤身一人去晓的领地劝说带土放弃毁灭世界的计划，却中了对方的幻术，带土在自己身上试验月之眼，所以此时此刻，他正处于月之眼创造出的虚假世界中。 

而眼前熟悉的身影，毫无疑问是带土本人也进入了这个月之眼的世界。 

头痛得似乎要裂开，卡卡西忍不住揉起了眉心， 

 

带土知道自己本人进入月之眼，强行唤醒处于幻术中的卡卡西，会对他造成一定的伤害——其实他本没有打算现身，只是想跟在后面偷偷听听卡卡西要跟那个小屁孩说点什么，但没想到这么短的时间卡卡西就回来了。 

见卡卡西很痛苦，带土冷漠的脸上露出细微的忧色， 

好在那阵撕裂般的头痛很快就过去了，银发上忍按了按额角：“……带土，你怎么会在这里？” 

他疲惫地说：“我什么时候能离开这儿？” 

 

他说完这两句话，带土的脸色越发地沉，刚刚那一丝关切也因为卡卡西看上去有所好转而消散了。 

他对卡卡西施加月之眼的幻术后，之前一直没有进去旁观过卡卡西的月之眼世界。 

这个试验版本的月之眼中时间的流速与现实世界不同，所以卡卡西在月之眼里的这一年，于现实世界而言不过是十天而已。 

他进入时恰巧看到阿飞在厨房从背后搂住卡卡西，在他眼里，卡卡西对少年明目张胆的挑逗欲拒还迎，这让带土怒从心起，当他看清少年的模样，听见那家伙叫卡卡西老师，怒意转化成了酸涩尖锐的嫉妒和恼恨。 

原来是这样，他强压着内心的妒火，冷冷地想，阿飞，卡卡西完美的月之眼世界中的主角，既像年幼时的自己，身上又充斥了九尾小子的影子。 

 

卡卡西回过神来时已经被带土一言不发，不讲道理地直接拖拽到客厅的墙边。 

带土捏住卡卡西的后颈把他按在墙壁上，使他背对着自己，不由分说地扯开银发上忍的裤子脱至膝弯。 

面前就是一堵墙，卡卡西避无可避，不过最初的几下条件反射引起的反抗过后，他就不挣动了，甚至稍微放松了腰胯，好让带土进来的时候俩人都少受点罪。

带土发现了他这点变化，眼中闪过一丝寒光。 

他手上的动作不停，简单地扩张过后，就握着阴茎凶狠地插了进去。 

他第一下就直插到底，涨得发硬的阳具整个嵌了下去，卡卡西闷哼了一声，将嘴唇咬出了血痕才勉强压住了可能出口的放荡呻吟。太疼了，但快感也是无法估量的，他的呼吸瞬间粗重了起来。这一点带土也是一样，他虽然面如冰霜，但眼角有些发红，喉咙里压抑着沙哑的低喘，插在卡卡西身体里的东西又勃起了一点。 

这不是带土第一次进入他，严格来说是第二次。第一次被带土干是在慰灵碑前。那天深夜他跟同僚喝了点酒，回家的路上不自觉就拐去了墓地，大概说了一些清醒时候绝不会说的隐秘心绪，然后就被戴面具的带土压在墓碑上干了，那次性事什么都没有，虽然插入了，也有些快感，但他俩一个都没有高潮，回味起来只有强行交合的疼痛，肉与肉摩擦的滞涩与粗糙的触感。 

 

在月之眼当中渴望被自己的学生操？ 

那个叫阿飞的小屁孩让你爽了吗？ 

这一年的时间，你应该被他干过不知多少遍了吧？ 

带土心中有万语千言，表面上却一语不发，只是寒着脸狠狠地把硬邦邦的阳具往卡卡西身体深处送，没几下就把银发上忍顶撞得浑身颤动。 

三四遍抽插过后他被干得腿软，站不住，带土将他挪到沙发上，把往外滑了一些的阳具又猛地捅了进去。这一下卡卡西的反应特别大，看上去马上要高潮。 

 

带土手伸到前面握住了卡卡西的阴茎，用拇指紧紧地压着卡卡西的性器的前端不让他射，继续用勃起的阳具精准地磨蹭着里面那块敏感的软肉。这场性爱不是欢悦而是惩罚，带土想要让卡卡西长点教训，食点苦果。他被铺天盖地的妒火冲昏了头脑，全然忘却了本是自己把卡卡西扔进月之眼的世界的。 

卡卡西滚烫的阴茎在他手里勃起着，表面的嫩皮下鼓涨着的紫青血脉清晰可见。 

银发上忍可能是被顶弄得受不了，又发泄不出，开始近乎哀求般地呻吟，肠壁痉挛着绞紧了带土，他试图把腰胯往下沉，以期带土硬邦邦的阳具不再紧紧地贴蹭他深处的腺体。 

带土暗自冷笑一声，捞着卡卡西的腰往上狠狠抬起，硬挺不已的性器重重地碾过那处地方，这一下嵌合得前所未有地深。 

卡卡西发出了一声变调的尖锐呜咽，腰胯剧烈抽搐起来，带土感觉手里的阴茎又抬起了些，热度几乎得用滚烫来形容，尽管前面被摁住，精液仍从缝隙当中淌出少许，带土的手和卡卡西的下体都沾上了这些粘稠的浊液。 

“……带土……我……” 

银发上忍因难以承受的快感而浑身打颤，语无伦次地说：“……手……松手……带土……” 

本来背后位就让带土插得比平时要深，现在他尺寸不小的阳具几乎都嵌进了卡卡西的身体，并且完全插入后又抬着对方的腰往更深处送了一点，卡卡西的臀部暧昧地贴紧了他的囊袋，后穴张开，吃力地吞纳着带土的下体。 

带土保持着这个嵌入的深度打桩般地激烈抽插起他来，银发上忍紧张地绷直了胯部的肌肉群，他不由自主地紧缩起腰，脊背颤抖着弓起，仿佛为了缓解汹涌而至的快感，纤瘦的手指用力抓住带土箍在他前胸的手臂，掐出了淡淡的红痕。 

更多的浊液从拇指抵住前端的缝隙中渗出。 

卡卡西的双颊，布满鲜艳的，病态的潮红，喉咙里发出一声声呜咽和深喘，细密的浅色睫毛遮住了眼底迷醉与疯狂的情欲，眼眶泛红，但没有眼泪，只有额上不断渗出的密汗和从唇角淌至下颌的，晶莹的涎液。 

“……带土……”他抓住带土抵住他前端的手，断断续续地说，“……我想射……带土……求你……”

可能是不成句子，带着哭腔的碎念引发了带土的恻隐，终究硬不下心让卡卡西被自己折腾得如此失态，抬起拇指，被压抑已久的精液，混杂着腺液，一股一股从前端争涌而出，浇透了他的指尖。 

 

 

他迟疑了一下，收紧另一只环在卡卡西前胸的手臂，俯下身，安抚似的用嘴唇碰了碰对方的后颈，同时放缓了抽送的节奏，也不再强行侵入得那么深，相对温和地晃动腰部。 

带土将唇瓣掠过卡卡西后颈的皮肤的那一刻，感觉对方狭窄的甬道剧烈地收缩了两下，柔软的内壁紧紧地，饥渴地缠裹上他的下体，说不出地眷恋。 

他举止之间偶尔流露出那么零星半点的温柔，足够让卡卡西动情万分，银发上忍稍微转过身，摸索着想去牵他的手。 

带土猜对方这个反应是想要自己从正面抱他，可是带土没有抱他，反而拉开了俩人之间的距离，将他整个人按在沙发皮面上继续操。 

卡卡西咬住下唇，有一瞬间流露出了哀伤的神情，不过那一丝脆弱很快被情欲吞噬了。 

 

 

带土这次在卡卡西里面干射了两次，每次都射得不少。卡卡西的底衫被卷至腋下，赤裸着前胸仰躺在床上。他翕张着湿润的唇瓣喘息，精瘦的小腹鼓涨着带土的精液，底下的沙发湿了一片。 

银发的男人撑起上半身，努力聚焦起涣散的目光，望向带土。 

“……我去浴室稍微清理一下，”他揉了揉发昏的太阳穴，嗓音沙哑地说，然后按着后腰慢慢地站起来，赤着脚，扶着一侧的墙壁往门廊的方向走，松垮的底衫被拉回到胯部，遮住布满了纵横的，露骨的性交痕迹的胸膛与腰腹，但更加狼藉的下半身依旧光裸着，他白皙修长的大腿，小腿上挂着许多精液，还有的陆续从尚未合拢的，红肿的后穴里溢出，缘臀线滑至大腿根，然后顺着匀称的肌肉线条流下来，滴在深褐色的木质地板上。 

 

很快浴室里传来清爽的冲水声，带土坐在床沿，盯着刚才卡卡西走去浴室时，在地板上留下的那条断断续续的精液的痕迹。 

 

他僵坐了一会，忽然站起身。 

带土推开浴室的门，看到卡卡西半跪在浴缸边，他腰虚软得没什么力气，一手需得扶撑着缸壁，另一只手捏着塑料软管，透明塑料管的另一端套在淋浴器的管子上。他正摸索着将管口往后穴里伸，光溜溜的膝盖支在冰冷的瓷砖上，有些发红。 

他见带土进来，脸上浮起窘迫的神色，似乎不愿让带土看到自己现在格外狼狈的姿态。 

带土沉着脸走过去，在地上铺了一条厚厚的浴巾，让卡卡西跪坐在上面，同时自已也俯下身半搂半扶起他，使卡卡西借着他手臂的支撑，不用趴在冷硬的浴缸上。 

他抽走对方手里的塑料软管，两指简单撑开后穴，将管口小心地送了进去。 

卡卡西双眼微阖，软管与内壁若有似无的接触，和往肠道深处涌的温热水束让他禁不住又产生了一点反应，精疲力竭地伏在带土怀里小声喘息。 

他伸出手环住了带土的肩，宇智波的动作有一瞬间的僵滞，但终于默许了卡卡西这次的僭越。 

带土抿着嘴一言不语地为银发男人冲洗出残留在身体里的精液，眼皮低垂，神情相当冷淡，但疤痕交错的手上动作很轻，而且尽量控制着水速，减小动作幅度，显然不打算让对方被塑料管和水流再次搞到高潮。 

不过带土的体贴似是多余的，因为卡卡西的性器软软地垂在囊袋上，没有什么勃起的迹象——他暂时是硬不起来了。 

热水让浴室温度上升，蒸腾起了水雾，水汽氤氲出无法用言语名状的朦胧与旖旎。 

“……带土，”卡卡西靠在带土怀里，指腹轻轻摩挲着他的后颈，带土的身影总是散发出一种深沉的孤寂感，表面桀骜的神情底下，时常皱着的双眉也令他揪心。 

浴室的灯光也不算很亮，但比卧室要好多了，银发上忍的脸色因为刚才过于激烈的性事和带土恶质的“惩罚”而十分苍白，嘴唇龟裂，声音干涩嘶哑。 

带土开口说了第一句话：“……别说话了。” 

卡卡西弯起眉眼笑了笑。 

 

 

清理干净后，带土把昏睡过去的卡卡西横抱到沙发上，含了点温水喂给他，对方即便在昏睡状态下也下意识地要跟他接吻，带土没忍住，且不再需要忍，就吻了卡卡西。 

之前交合到一半时他被妒火冲昏的头脑就冷静了下来，阿飞才是卡卡西理想中的自己，月之眼不久是要让卡卡西幸福吗？如果卡卡西觉得阿飞是理想的幸福的话，那他有什么理由，有什么必要发怒？ 

 

可是带土大约不会知道，阿飞并不是月之眼根据卡卡西的意愿创造的，而是月之眼根据带土本人的潜意识创造出的。 

在带土的心目中，卡卡西理想中的自己大致就是阿飞的样子，十六七岁的少年阿飞没有毁容，英俊帅气，性格阳光，以火影为目标，一往无前。 

带土见过卡卡西与鸣人相处时的样子，沐浴在阳光下，神采飞扬，意气风发的金发少年的模样，激怒了他，也让他自惭形秽，那是他擦肩而过，此后便遥不可及的另一种可能。 

所以他又把阿飞创造得很像鸣人，甚至还让阿飞成为卡卡西的学生，叫卡卡西老师。 

然而带土不知道，卡卡西并不爱这个完美的阿飞，他深切地眷恋着的，始终是那个满身疤痕，神色阴沉，企图毁灭世界，血债累累的宇智波。 

不论他变成什么样，对卡卡西而言，宇智波带土都是宇智波带土。 

 

穿好衣服后，带土走出屋外，半夜的天空，奇怪而高，无月也无星，黑洞洞的，唯有街道旁的一排路灯亮着惨白的光。 

屋檐上不知哪里跑来的一只落单的青鸟，扑棱着羽翅飞下来，带土抬起手，那只鸟伸长前爪，想要停在他的手背上。 

但带土不属于这个月之眼的世界，鸟爪刚接触到他手的皮肤，伴随着一声凄厉的哀鸣，娇小美丽的青鸟就炸成了一片烟花般的蓝雾。 

END


End file.
